


Cherry on top

by Anxiety_Elf, Blakpaw



Series: Romance Roulette [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Issues, Other, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elf/pseuds/Anxiety_Elf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Sometimes Razz wondered if his life would've been better if it actually was a racoon digging through his garbage at fuck'o'clock in the morning.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Romance Roulette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been needing to post fics ok, im drained. I need something new. this story called to me. 
> 
> is this ship unusual and borderline unheard of? yes
> 
> will I write content for it anyway? yes
> 
> join my pain :"D

Razz was busy. He liked to be busy, liked to occupy himself with work and the embassy had been a perfect opportunity. With all these different versions of himself and his brother running around it was hard to get a moment’s peace - being busy provided the perfect outlet for stress and distraction. No one would disturb you if you said you were busy.

Which is why Razz was thoroughly annoyed to hear some clattering and bashing noises clumsily burst into the lovely quiet he’d curled into. Seriously? He knew he shouldn’t’ve left his window open last night, the smell of pie must’ve attracted some raccoons. 

He grimaced at the thought, put away his papers and moved around the living room. They’d all been given homes by their new ruler (an original Asgore, apparently. Razz didn’t care to pay attention) and this one had been especially cosy. He was glad they had somewhere to sleep, though. Since all the universes fused, houses didn’t seem to multiply as the people did, and therefore giving those who’d lost homes some shelter had been necessary. Razz was just glad his brother had a warm place to sleep.

Opening the door both with caution and grace, Razz gave the area a quick look over before his peripherals caught sight of a hunched shadow. Instincts reared and Razz snapped his head towards the figure and- 

… What.

Upon only expecting a few troubling rodents, the figure had been licking at the tin he’d undoubtedly picked out of the garbage, furiously scrubbing it with that filthy tongue and consuming any scrap he could afford. The sight of a broken skull ~~his soul stung at the familiar sight~~ and what almost seemed like  _ blood _ dripping down from the monster’s chin, Razz felt a sharp fear pierce into his soul in a split second before he crushed it with disturbed ferocity. His hand almost flew up to his mouth at the nauseating sight, and he conjured a small, dagger like bone and swung it around at the monster.

“Spit that out!” He yelled. “Spit that out right now!!”

That was definitely the remains of cherry pie, and the monster had shamelessly devoured it right from the trash. Razz knew what that was like, living in a world where food wasn’t readily available and one had to throw away their shame as a means to survive. He hadn’t done that in so long, however, that the sight was both disgusting and much too familiar to him.

Stars he was going to be sick.

That was his final thoughts on the matter because right after his shouts and swings, the monster’s dazed eye dilated and snapped to focus all the same, and without hesitance he dropped the tin. His body moved faster than what Razz could’ve expected. There was a determination in that beady red eye, and he couldn’t tell if it was the nasty breath or monstrous look on his face that made Razz sicker. 

He’d already moved his hand into his jacket to pull out some sort of butcher’s knife. It wasn’t a magic attack, it was a physical weapon that could do more damage than any magic would ever be capable of. 

Beyond all that, though, the very first thing that Razz’s brain could note was that this skeleton was ridiculously large. Razz may not be the tallest monster around, but there was a limit to how big a monster could be, wasn’t there? He hadn’t been expecting to have to tilt his head so far up. The second thing, instead of running away with his tail between his legs like Razz had been somewhat expecting him to do (That was the normal reaction, for pete’s sake!) the guy actually got up and looked ready to spread dust.

This world was making him too soft.

Razz stepped back, the first mistake. He slammed right against the door frame and successfully cornered himself. He wasn’t interested in getting the monster in the house, and he also wasn’t interested in getting any  _ closer, _ but his body was locked. A fear pulsed in him as someone larger ~~her~~ stormed up to him. His magic screamed at him to pull away from the attack, and like a fool, Razz listened. 

His magic vanished and he dropped his head, completely submitted to vulnerability, the only thing he could think was that he was doing good. This is what she wanted, she held the strin **gs, she wouldn’t accept anything else-**

The swing of the blade made an impact, but not on him.

He barely forced down a flinch as the heavy sound of wood splintering broke the air, the knife’s sharp blade pierced into the side of Razz’s house. The figure waited for a few seconds before he stood, looming over him. Razz could only force his wide, too panicked eyes to look up in a jerking motion. The monster’s face seemed lopsided, one eye dropped more than the other, not scared but hollow and empty, and the beady red eye he did have was skimming over him, twitching this way and that. He was breathing heavily, less like panting and more like breathless growls. 

When he spoke, his voice was a deep timber, rough and monotone. “Don’t do that.” He told him as he stepped back, lurching his hand back to free his knife. He slid it back into his coat, but his eye never left Razz. He was as calm as a lake on a windless day.

It was only due to the sheer deepness of that voice that Razz could remind himself that this wasn’t who he thought it was, and he was a damn fool for thinking that was the case. Skeleton, not goat. He kept telling himself that, even as he focused some of his attention to control his breathing.

What?

First he was chomping down on scraps, then he looked ready to kill him, and now he was chilled out after stabbing his house? Three varying moods and Razz had no doubt this was the skeleton he’d been warned about. The “crazy” one. ‘Don’t talk to him’, they said. ‘He’s nuts!’ they told him.

Razz honestly wasn’t one to judge a story before knowing it fully himself, but at the moment he’d rather just avoid any risk of trouble all together. The skeleton had so far only proved them right, but Razz could only wonder how much of him would prove them wrong-

Not that he was at all interested in seeing that play out, no thanks. He’d like to stay alive.

“Pardon…?” he finally rasped out, remembering he’d basically just been staring at this character this entire time. “Don’t do what?” Use his magic? Stop him from going on a murder spree? He didn’t understand what this skeleton was trying to say, all he wanted was for him to just go away and never see him again.

The figure paused then, and Razz swore he could see the cogs turning in his brain- or whatever sort of ‘brain’ was left in there. Had he heard what he’d asked? Or did he not even understand what his own statement meant? It was almost a solid thirty seconds of nothing but quiet before his rough and empty voice finally filled the space between them. 

Right, well, he could do without the intense staring. Razz’s mouth twitched, straightened his back to take away any shame he’d bestowed upon himself for the cowardly act. One did not lower their head at the presence of an enemy, doing so would admit to defeat and admitting something like that gets you killed. That was the basic 101 rules.

“Don’t pull weapons on me.” the monster finally answered, plain and simple. A chopped and short sentence. His hand went up to the side of his face, fingers dancing up to his cheek like a bug on his face, before hooking into his empty socket, tugging on it. A horrid sight, and Razz bristled at the answer.

“If you don’t want me to pull weapons,” he hissed.  _ “Don’t _ dig through the bins, especially not ones in my house. There’s plenty of food available, and if you don’t have the money then I’m sure Asgore would be more than willing to offer some out of the goodness of his heart.” His tone was mocking, but not towards the skeleton. No, rather the ruler himself. Normally he’d be killed on the spot for talking ill of his highness, but Asgore wasn’t his highness, was he? That title was claimed by one goat monster, and stars knew where she had gone into hiding.

The leader of the embassy was far too soft for Razz’s liking. Surely he couldn’t be that pathetic? He’d never done anything to prove otherwise, a pacifist of a pushover. Horribly inconvenient when it came to human political arguments.

The monster hummed at him, watched him too intensely before suddenly he blinked and pulled his finger away from his socket. “It’s not yours when you throw it away,” he shot back. “It’s up to the first who grabs it, don’t waste anymore.” And it was clear he’d either completely missed the sarcastic tone, or it wasn’t worth reacting to.

It didn’t matter, Razz’s thoughts were cut off as the skeleton asked him not to waste any more food, to which he frowned. Waste? What food had he wasted? Was he talking about the pie? That couldn’t be it, his brother had eaten the majority of that, and Razz ate the remainder. 

He stepped aside in order to move back to his house, and he eyed the damaged wall with disdain. Typical, he’d need to fix that. 

“Right, well, I’m sure you’re busy.” He tried to shoo the other away. “Leave and don’t come back, I’d rather not see you again.” Well, that, and he’d also rather his brother not see him at all. Knowing that soft soul he’d undoubtedly try to befriend him after getting over his initial shyness. Razz didn’t want to see this man walk into their home knowing he was a guest he’d have to treat.

The skeleton tilted his head at that. “No promises… we are.. new neighbours, after all.” he drawled, like he was trying to piece the words together as he spoke, before he began to lumber away in the dark and finally stepped out of Razz’s yard. Walked further and further away until Razz couldn’t see him anymore. Once he was sure the monster was gone, Razz stepped back and closed the door with a tired groan as he rubbed a hand down his face.

New neighbours? No thanks. Razz wasn’t interested in any friendships, that feral blue ball of disturbingly bright energy had made multiple attempts and all fell short. He was just fine with himself and his brother. Whatever. So long as he never saw that guy ever again, he’d be content, and after waiting for a few more cautious seconds Razz closed the curtains to the window next to the door and headed back to work. The papers for the embassy looked really good right about now.

  
  



	2. Nutmeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't just be a nice day at the park, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect another chapter so soon did ya?
> 
> Neither did I tbh.

Razz barely, if ever, left the house without his battle body, even on days where he didn’t have to work. Being out of armour meant you were showing trust to those around you, that they wouldn’t attack you. That type of trust was not easily earned, nor was showing vulnerability with lack of protection an honourable way of life. So though he stood out against the children carelessly playing, their parents even daring to look away, Razz was still a monster that enjoyed some fresh air. His brother had voiced some concern that he’d been leaning over his desk and writing papers for a few too many days in a row.

He hadn’t even realized that much time had passed.

The plan _ had _ been to sit on a park bench and enjoy a good read, even brought a book to keep himself busy, or to look the part so no one talked to him. Apparently he’d pissed off whatever angel was looking over them, because she was feeling especially sadistic today.

That weird monster from the other night was there. He wasn’t even doing anything, just standing and being... very creepy, for the lack of a better word. Or maybe Razz was looking through a biased pair of glasses. How his brother managed to remain so judgmental he’d never know. Regardless, he wasn’t going to bite or anything, right? Least not out in the open… probably. His attack from that other night might be proof of otherwise, but it wasn't like Razz was scared of him anyways. Because he wasn’t. He wasn’t afraid of anything, actually, thank you very much. He could prove it, too.

Razz cooly sat himself on a nearby bench and, one leg over the other, allowed himself to quietly read through the pages of his story. However, he was unable to submerge himself into it, as his soul jumped and jolted anytime his peripherals caught sight of the monster. Why was he so unsettling? Razz couldn’t understand it. It wasn’t like he was doing much, just standing there, still as a statue. He didn’t seem to be looking at or doing anything in particular. His frame was just… there. Looming in place at the park like an ominous shadow, casting it’s dark spell across Razz’s relaxation time.

Not that he was scared of him or anything.. But, Razz could say he’d never felt so anxious over someone doing nothing. A few close seconds came to mind, sure, but this one unnerved him in a way he couldn’t describe. He’d come here, sat on this bench, to prove himself, to prove he wasn’t afraid. This monster did not have the upper hand. He wasn’t a coward.. And yet, the longer he sat here, the more nervous he was getting. Had that relapse from before grounded something in him? Associating this stranger with..  _ Her? _

He had to get a hold of himself. This wasn’t like him at all. He was serious, he was controlled. Unshakable. That persona wouldn’t be shattered just because he got a few memories.

It seemed, at the very least, he wasn’t the only one unsettled.

“Excuse me,” a soft voice murmured, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a cream coloured bunny with a few kids around her. Her eyes were large and a deep brown, they had this doe-like look to them that made you feel sorry for her. How pitiful. “You work for the embassy, correct? An officer?”

Instantly, Razz was alert, he put away the book he’d been reading and stared at the girl head on. His scarred eye must’ve been unnerving her, she refused to look his way. Or maybe that was just her timid personality.

“I am.” he confirmed, “What is it?”

“Sorry, yes,” she cleared her throat, before pointing to the very figure he dreaded. “That man over there, the skeleton? He’s…” she shuffled in place, “He’s been completely still for the past two hours and I’m a little concerned- I don’t know how skeletons work but that crack in his skull might’ve caused some… issues.”

Well. That was rather blunt. And incredibly rude. But, Razz had been asked by a civilian to check for a problem that was causing concern, what type of officer would he be if he didn’t check it? Besides… that in and of itself had been concerning. Who on Earth could stand still for two entire hours doing nothing but staring at a few trees?

With a reluctant nod and claim to take care of it, Razz stood off the bench and made his way over to the other. He really didn’t want to talk to him, but he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. The job description was clear, protect and help those in need.

“Excuse me,” he said. “I am talking to you as an officer of the embassy.” he informed him, just in case the guy got the wrong idea here. Even as he had approached, the man didn’t move. The first motion he made was a sigh as a bird fluttered away off a branch nearby. His head turned slowly towards him, his single eyes shifting up and down Razz’s form. Razz felt himself shudder.

The larger figure spoke then. “I have done nothing wrong.” he said in that hollow tone of his, his deep empty voice travelling smoothly down to Razz. He lifted a hand to scratch around the hole in his head, the gaping section of missing bone briefly catching Razz’s eye again before he looked back to his face.

Razz crossed his arms, huffing. “Oh, please, arrest you for what?” he shook his head. “No, I’m talking to you because monsters were growing concerned. You’ve been standing extremely still for two hours, and asked me to check that you were alright.”

Because god dammit civilians would always have to shove him into their problems, even on days he wasn’t working… Maybe he should have kept the battle body off. He was beginning to notice a pattern with decisions he regretted leading up to meeting whoever this was. Not that he really cared what his name was. Names meant they stuck in your head easier.

He really didn’t care if the monster was alright or not, and the only reason he’d call for an ambulance if he wasn’t was because that’s what his reputation expected him to do, and nothing more. Sometimes, he really hated his job.

He watched idly as the monster blinked and then looked at his watch, staring blankly at it far too long. A minute or two passed, and Razz was debating if he should ask if he was alright, but finally his eyebrows seemed to twitch. His hand came up, scratching by his scar, before he straightened out. He turned in place a few times, and Razz wrinkled his nose in distaste as he watched him. What on earth was he doing? Acting like a lost puppy as he moved around in such a manner. Though, puppies are more something Razz would describe as helpless and cute.

This monster was not that.

The giant began to pat down his chest until he reached the pockets of his shorts, pulling his phone out with an almost desperate motion despite his face remaining blank. Before Razz could question him, the giant mumbled to himself, before he turned to walk away, looking down at his phone. So the guy hadn’t realised so much time had passed? Made sense, he wasn’t exactly too self aware with anything it seemed. But honestly, Razz was more concerned with where the fuck he was gong.

For whatever reason, whatever stupid, _ bizzare reason _ , instead of just watching him leave Razz almost felt like he’d been pulled against his will as he followed after the guy.

Why was… he next to him, why was he trying to keep up? This wasn’t right-  _ stop, damn it-! _

“Do you know where you’re headed?” he asked before he could stop himself. Damn, had the officer in him spoken through instinct? Making sure the people were fine and what not? Of course, he has a similar responsibility back in his world, so the instinct may have just burned itself into his soul at this point. But that didn’t change the fact that he was currently following a monster he’d really rather not be.

Instead of answering, the man continued to ignore him and pulled his hood up. He walked in a straight line down the path cutting through the grass, before he paused and turned around back towards Razz, walking a few paces that way before turning again. Razz watched as the man took a turn to his right, walking off the path for a while, but before he reached the end of the park he turned again, and… again. And again, until he was marching back towards Razz. Noting how confused he seemed to be, Razz decided it was perhaps best to stop him before he left the park. Smoothly, Razz walked around the large figure and put his hands up to stop him.

He only seemed to just notice him. Really the whole situation would have been a laugh, if Razz had any laugh left in him. “Alright, alright, alright! Clearly you’re…” he mulled over the right word. “Lost.” That would do. “Where do you need to go? I’ll take you there.” He knew the city like the back of his hand, and he wasn’t about to let this monster cluelessly walk himself in circles for the rest of the night. Though he really didn’t want to spend any more time with him, he’d definitely be fired if word got out he left a citizen wandering aimlessly in the park.

Or maybe he’d just get a slap on the wrist. Asgore was too lenient with everything.

But as he spoke, the giant didn’t seem too soothed, instead reaching up to cradle his head, eyes closed, and Razz was worried he was about to fly off the handle. The lumbering monster took a deep breath, and then another, before he began to speak.

“You’re… you’re…” he tapped the phone against his forehead, and razz watched on, “The- the cherry pie. You’re the cherry pie with a dash of nutmeg and I’m..”

_ Fucking delusional,  _ **_what_ ** _ -!? _

“And I’m in the city trying to.. To get to the grocery store.” He finally concluded.

Wow. There was a lot to unpack there. Apparently Razz was a cherry pie now. Wonderful. That head wound must be doing a lot to him. So far, Razz had witnessed mood swings, memory loss, the sight of his constantly half droopy face, and a lost daze to this bumbling skeleton's eye.

Despite his internal protests to being called a pie, he didn’t interrupt him. He didn’t like the giant, but his own brother at home had a similar injury. He supposed if it helped the man remember, he had little option beyond letting him talk.

The grocery store though? Razz frowned a bit. Perhaps just giving him directions would be a less than favorable idea. If he couldn’t remember to even keep looking at the phone then how could he remember verbal instructions? He needed something more… consistent.

“Okay.” He spoke softly, trying not to agitate the giant further, “Would you like me to take you there?”

He really didn’t want to, but god damn it he was an officer. He was an officer that worked  _ under _ the rules, not  _ against _ them.  _ He was an officer damnit _ .

That really was the only thing stopping him from dropping everything and running. However, he almost regretted that idea as he was brought sharply back into focus on the giant as he heard something  _ crush _ under his giant mits. He had to bite his tongue to stop from flinching. His gaze shot down to his phone, or what was left of it, and he felt anxious as he noticed that it broke in his hands. Had he… angered him?

However, as he looked back up at his face, his hollow eye cast to the side as a fine dusting of red covered his cheeks. His eyes were even more droopy than usual. Razz understood, suddenly. This time, at least, the giant wasn’t  _ angry _ with him at all, the giant’s head nodded softly in agreement. Despite this, he took a careful breath out, deciding it was likely a good idea to avoid agitating him more. He spoke softly when he told him to follow.

There was nothing worse than accepting defeat, he would know. He’d faced it head on far too many times.

But that didn’t matter.

He didn’t offer words of encouragement, nor did he praise him. He simply made sure to keep him in line and follow him, should he ever stray or get distracted. Whether that was because he didn’t want to anger the other by treating him like a child, or because he too understood the humiliation of being treated like one too much to do so was a question up for debate. Razz was just glad he stayed quiet during the entire trip.

And then, they were finally there.

“Okay,” he turned around and clearly pointed to the grocery store. “There it is, I’m sure you know what you’re shopping f-” 

Memory problems. Phone crushed. Razz glanced down at the skeleton’s hand again, then back up at his eye. He was about to ask whether he could remember the list, then stopped himself. He wasn’t here to help with groceries, so long as he took him to his destination then that’s all that was needed.

“Anyway,” he cleared his throat then brushed past him, “I’ll see you later.”

What he’d  _ meant  _ to say was goodbye, but instead his mouth spoke on it’s own and implied there’d be another time. Razz hadn’t even realised he’d said it, just eager to get home and forget this all ever happened.

He barely even got to take a step before a screeching voice greeted on his ears, ripping the peaceful silence apart with a shout. “Brother!” the figure called, and Razz turned briefly towards the sound.

In a way, he wished he hadn’t.

This figure was even taller than the bumbling giant, taller than most other Papyri he’d ever seen. His bones were sickly thin, and his eyes lights two completely different sizes. His teeth a mangled mess, he had blues glasses poorly taped to his face.

Deciding it wasn’t worth it, Razz turned back around, the man's high grating voice following him as he walked away. He’d had enough of crazy giant intimidating skeletons for one day, thank you. He was going to return home and go back to his paperwork. Perhaps then he’d avoid pissing off the angel enough to stay away from them for a  _ long _ while.


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to bake some cookies for himself and Tulip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are daily uploads probably not the best idea? yea but we're doing them anyway
> 
> tho they're technically not 'daily uploads' just 'upload whenever u gosh darn feel like it.' and we happen to be going through the chapters pretty fast so yeaH win-win

Razz couldn’t get that skeleton out of his mind.

Actually, not just the one. Both of them, both of those unsettling monsters. They sounded almost dissociated with the rest of the world, and honestly Razz wouldn’t be surprised if they actually were. The Papyrus one, whatever his name was, reached past even Tulip’s height. The size alone would’ve frightened him to death had he not been so lanky. Yes, his skinniness was the only thing that gave Razz’s brain just enough difference to not associate him with her.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t scary.

To call a monster that somewhat resembles his brother scary was ridiculous, his own brother would never even hurt a fly. However, just because his brother wouldn’t, didn’t mean that brother wouldn’t, either. The taller skeleton held some similarities with the other versions of himself, at least in their deepest roots, but they all had key differences that differentiated them from each other. Which definitely meant that Papyrus could absolutely-

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and set down the papers. Stars, he needed a break. He called his brother as a pre-warning and slid on an apron to start baking some snacks. A few cookies would do nicely, and perhaps some hot cocoa thrown into the mix. If there’s one key trait he shared with his brother, it was that both of them had a ridiculous sweet tooth. Neither even realised they liked sweets until coming here, and with the new discovery came new opportunities.

He creamed the butter and sugar, slipped in the vanilla extract, started on the eggs, added the flour and so on and so forth until he got the result he’d been seeking. Razz had just placed the fresh new batch of chocolate cookies onto the plate, and though it was just for themselves Razz liked to make it look presentable. He’d started on a spiral sort of pattern when the sound of knocking interrupted him. That was a little annoying. He hadn’t been expecting guests. Thankfully he was still in his battle body, but…

He slid off the apron and hung it up on the hangers before heading for the door. “I’ll get it!” He told his brother, quickly fixing up his gloves and handkerchief to look better, before he reached the door and pulled it open. He never got the first word of greeting out, because his soul dropped to the pits of his stomach. 

Two very frightful faces greeted him, the disturbingly lanky skeleton smiled at him in a way that shot a shiver down his spine. He tried not to stare, but also found himself at a loss for words. Why were they here? What did they want? And- and was that a poppy?

Razz blanked for far too long, and only after the first ten seconds of staring did he find enough common sense in him to utter a “Hello.” as a greeting. However choked up it sounded. Please let this just be a short visit. 

The taller one looked far too eager, happily reached a hand out and grasped Razz’s before he even offered it, and gave it a hearty shake before he let go. Razz tensed the second he’d been grabbed and it took everything in him not to lash out. Didn’t even get a chance to say anything else as the monster broke into excited chatter. “Hello neighbour! We’ve met briefly before but never with proper introductions, it’s a pleasure to meet you, really!” He didn’t even take a breath. Razz wasn’t sure what was more annoying, the asymmetric eyes or the fact that he was incapable of being quiet.

“My name is Gnash, I recently moved in with my brother just across the way a while ago, and I just started work as a local postman-” he happily informed him, even if it was more information than Razz cared to take in. “My brother here decided he wanted to be called Horror- or, well, erm, my brother’s small clone decided to call him that.” the lankier brother reached around and shoved Horror closer to Razz, and either he didn’t notice or chose to ignore how Razz jolted. “Speaking of which, he has something for it!”

He’d instinctively taken a step back to put space between himself and the other, and clearly these two didn’t understand boundaries very well. That, or the possibility that shoving another monster to encourage them to provide another with a gift was just another thing for them. Though, most of what Gnash was saying was unnecessary.

Horror, at least, hadn’t said a word during that fast and unnecessary rant, but he didn’t seem to fight it when his brother shoved him forward, just blinked a few times like he was still processing what was happening. When it finally clicked, he held the flower out in his giant hands, the pot clasped between the thick bones of his fingers, the sharp curved and claw-like tips pressing into the ceramic as he rumbled. “It’s a gift, to thank you for helping me navigate.”

And his monotone voice couldn’t have possibly made him sound less sincere.

His jaw clenched at the sight of the flower, and he wanted nothing more than to grab the stupid pot and smash it on the ground. What he wanted more than that was to avoid conflict with these two, he didn’t need a repeat of that first meeting. 

“Thank… you.” his voice squeezed out of a clenched throat, and he tried not to flinch as his gloved hands touched Horror’s. Stars, he was huge compared to him. Razz didn’t usually compare his hands with others, found it silly, but his brother used to occasionally comment that his hands were fairly small. Well, Horror definitely made them look tiny. “for the gift, that is.”

He was so, oh so ready to burn the flower and slam the door in their faces, possibly not in that order, but the sound of his brother’s footsteps interrupted any and all plans. Razz froze. 

“Oh, we have guests.” Tulip’s previously loose posture stiffened into something timid, and somehow,  **somehow** he didn’t look nearly as disturbed by their looks as Razz was. How on earth was his brother that freely naive and open minded? He didn’t look at them funny, didn’t squirm beneath their gazes any more than he usually did under anyone else’s. He’d never understand how judges worked. 

It took a little too long for him to realise that Tulip referred to these two as guests. 

“We were just-” Horror started before his brother’s excited voice broke him off.

“Hello! We’re your new neighbours!” He told him happily, going on his little rant again as he introduced himself and his brother, before going even further and ranting about why they were here. He was halfway through starting to explain the flower was a gift because of memory issues when Horror cut him off with a grunt. 

“Oversharing.” He grumbled quietly, still staring numbly at the plant, and his brother’s jaw clamped shut as a strangely coloured blush fluttered onto his cheeks. His magic was a mixture of blood red and rust orange, old and muddy looking. 

He grinned shyly. “Ah, right, sorry.” 

Tulip, at least, had been easily nodding along throughout the ramble, understood Gnash much better than Razz could manage or have the patience for. He tried not to squirm, felt silly with the flower pot in his hands. His brother was taking this so easy, or maybe he hadn’t realised yet that these two weren’t…

He stopped himself before even finishing that thought. No. That felt wrong to say. To call them anything but normal.

He ignored the oversharing comment and took a few steps back from them, but before he managed to open his mouth and ask them to leave, his dearest, lovely,  _ open minded brother  _ beat him to the punch. 

“Oh, well, my brother made some food,” He toyed around with the fluff in his hood shyly as he mumbled into his turtleneck. “You’re free to join us, if you want.” 

Never mind, Razz didn’t want to burn the flower. No. He’d rather chuck it at his brother’s face because what the  _ fuck?? _ One of the rules they had back in the underground was that Tulip never spoke to others unless spoken to, and that included guests at the door. It was best he stayed quiet, and away from other monsters. Razz told him numerous times to avoid others, and to stop trying to make friends.

~~ Yet he did it again and again. ~~

But his brother had dropped the culture he’d been raised with frustratingly fast, gotten used to the freedom and happily handled the change, much better than Razz ever could. An ability he was admittedly jealous of. But more than that, his brother not only invited guests into their house, but to actually offer the food they were eating? It was bad enough Razz felt inclined to accept a stupid gift, but food would be going over the line. The last thing he wanted was to prolong their stay.

Perhaps that gap in Tulip’s skull affected his impulse more than Razz realised, to just invite guests over before even making sure Razz was even okay with it? His brother was too eager to make others comfortable, ironically at the expense of Razz himself at times.

He was going to kill his brother.

Perhaps things weren’t completely looking down on him, though, because while Gnash seemed far more stable than his brother, if not a tad excitable, they both got a look in their eye the moment the word food was dropped into the conversation. Quickly Gnash reached a hand out to grab his brother’s arm, as if to stop him from doing something rash, and blinked a few times. Whatever haze he was in, his misty eyes cleared and managed to snap out of it.

What really disturbed Razz was Horror’s look. He was legitimately drooling like a wild dog, even the lopsided half of his face seemed to perk up at the mention of it all. He was just about ready to slam the door on his face but Gnash seemed to also catch the hint of his brother’s… behaviour, and started to pull him away. 

“Ah, um… no, I don’t think that’s a good idea, we just ate and we- my therapist says I need to watch my food intake, reduce it to normal levels.” He started to babble yet again and it was reaching the point of irritation, seriously, did this monster ever stop rambling? Though, maybe Razz preferred rambling over Horror’s eye. That same look he had when Razz found him eating out of his trash. 

Both Razz and Tulip watched cluelessly as Gnash hastily dragged his brother away from their home, and once they were far enough Razz slammed the door shut and spun around to face his brother with a nasty glare. 

“Share the food? Are you kidding me, Tulip?!” 

“They looked hungry,” his brother’s expression withdrew as he timidly stuffed his hands in his pockets. “And they came all this way to give you a flower for helping, didn’t know they weren’t supposed to have food.”

No, no Tulip was completely missing the point. Razz wasn’t angry because his brother upset them with the food, he was angry because he’d suggested giving them any in the first place. Before he got a chance to voice that, however, a familiar look entered his brother’s eyes and Razz swore even his bones paled at the sight.

He knew that look.

“Tulip-”

“You should give them some,” he brightened up, his soft, shaky smile peeking through the turtleneck. “Leave some at their doorstep, then they can eat it whenever.”

“What? No, I’m not doing that.” He set the pot onto the counter and wiped his hands. “You saw what they looked like-”

Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck it all. _ His brother’s face dropped into a hurt he didn’t want to be the one to inflict. Fuck it all,  _ fuck _ he knew Tulip would, of course, have a soft spot for those that were like him. For Razz to imply he was disturbed by their appearance would extend to him being disturbed by Tulip’s. 

Fuck it all.

He rubbed a hand down his face and drew out a long, tired sigh. “Alright, fine, I’ll give them some stars damned cookies- but just this once, you hear me?” 

His brother’s hurt eased away a little, softening around the edges and blooming into gratitude and contentment as he gave a subtle nod. Fuck, why him? Razz begrudgingly returned to the kitchen and went to grab the cookies. No longer were they steaming hot, but whatever. The hot cocoa still had to be made.

He really hoped those two didn’t like cookies.

  
  



	4. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even when faced with the prospect of a party could Razz enjoy himself. But maybe that was nothing new, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still on a ROLE

Razz really hated parties. Too many monsters in one location, too many expectancies of behaviour what while  _ he _ could stick to, his brother may very well not. He didn’t know the difference between normal gathering and his world’s gatherings. His attention was drawn to a pair of skeletons quickly, if only because of how brightly colored they were. One was clad in a bright orange hoodie, and the other in a sensible battle body with a scarlet scarf.

He noted how they were both on the outskirts, hovering by the wall. The orange one, who he had never seen around before, was leaning on the wall, his skull turned towards Razz’s coworker, Edge. Edge was hard to read, stoic and silent. He often kept to himself in many ways, but something told him the conversation wasn’t pleasant. The way the orange skeleton held himself seemed to hint at a tense conversation.

His eyes eventually pulled away from the two, skirting around the rest of the room instead. He noted the host quickly, Papyrus (angel knows why he got to keep his name) looking around the crowd. He looked like he was searching for someone, his white and cream orange eyes flickering around the room. Razz was quick to dismiss him as continued to survey the room.

Too many of them were going around and sharing information- a few smart one deflected questions easily, or straight up didn’t answer them. Razz would like to avoid interaction for as long as possible with any of them. Especially when he noticed two very familiar skeletons standing by the wall. Of course they’d be here, the jubilant orange tower of energy had invited each and every one of the skeletal versions. Didn’t mean Razz liked that they were there.

A bubbly blue ball bounced his way towards Razz and smiled widely at him. Blue was another coworker to Razz, but unlike Edge, Blue had little respect from him. He was loud, brash, and annoying. He immediately began to chatter at him, but at least he made the smart choice in not touching him. Though he supposed after the first try ending with Razz almost slicing his arm off, he’d probably refuse contact. But standing next to Blue really reminded him how bizarre it was that alternate versions of himself could be so shockingly different.

Blue’s eyes were rounder than Razz’s own eyes, which were slanted and angular. On top of that, Blue was shorter than him- heel or not. How did a version of you get so different in appearance? Was it truly just the way of life or were there more factors that came into play? Those factors could prove they weren’t actually carbon copies of each other after all.

Razz blinked for a moment as he felt another body moving towards him and Blue, and glanced over to see Sans approaching them. He  _ almost _ loosened up. He thinks they called this version the original? The one that, essentially, started this all? Maybe that’s why he and Papyrus kept their names. He had… conflicted feelings on him. He seemed to enjoy staying out of other monsters business, keeping everything at an arm's length to himself. He was also technically the reason him and Tulip were here at all. At the same time, though, he seemed far too possessive of his sibling, while he generally avoided drama he got very nosey the moment his brother was involved.

Razz half turned to Sans and nodded in greeting, Blue more eagerly reaching out to give Sans a brief hug, pulling him in towards them, pulling him into their conversation. Whatever that was, anyways, Razz had lost it. Blue rocked on his heels happily and glanced at the two. 

“How are you holding up?” he asked, and at least he stopped bouncing, “It’s a lot of people, and I know how overwhelming it can be- I know how my brother gets, and if my world is swapped with yours then-”

“It’s a little rude to bring that on the table, don’t you think?” Razz hissed at the naive version of himself. Quickly Blue seemed to catch himself, making vague placating hand motions.

“Oh- oh, sorry!! I’m just used to it cus- um, a-anyway! I’m glad you’re socialising at least!” he fumbled out.

Yeah, and Razz couldn’t wait for it to end. He glanced to his side where Tuli- where had his brother gone? He looked around the party, and found Tulip in a content conversation with... Gnash. By the angel Tulip was actually  _ willingly _ walking up to that beast and talking to him?

He tried not to glare, but his face was stuck that way. Getting closer to Gnash meant more chance of seeing him again, why was his brother making friends so easily? He  _ knew _ what happened each time he tried- he knew what happened each-

_ How can his brother keep trying? _

He needed to scare his brother away from any and all possible friends before he got himself hurt again, he couldn’t stand another fresh set of tears and panicked sobs just because someone used him one way or another. Just because Razz didn’t cut it off before it got too deep.

He was dragged out of thought as he heard Sans speak, casual as always. “Don’t look so stiff, Razz. Kid’s bark is worse than his bite.” he told him, standing closer to him as they both looked out at Gnash. Razz glanced at the shorter skeleton before looking back to them, and he sneered. Gnash looked happy to be talking to Tulip, and he tensed when it looked like he was going to hug him. He seemed to wisely decide against that at the last moment, though.

Razz crossed his arms, huffing, “Oh, is it now?” he grumbled, his eyes flickering to Horror. “But they’re still very capable of biting.” he reminded him. Especially if they felt there was a threat. While Tulip was possibly one of the least threatening monsters here (he didn’t trust Blue or Papyrus’ smiling innocence in the  _ slightest _ ) he didn’t want to consider he may accidentally do something that those two processed as offensive or a threat. But it wasn’t just his brother. Stars he couldn’t stop glancing at Horror. The sight of his blank staring and empty smile made him uneasy, and though he didn’t want to show he was unsettled by some- some skeleton that shared his face, how could one deny the aura of threat surrounding him?

He was no Judge, he wasn’t offered the burden his brother had, but only a fool would ignore the sharp taste of LV that surrounded him.

Sans spoke again, “So is Edge, but I don’t see you shying away from him.” he shrugged, “Yeah I get it. Those dudes are big and scary.  _ But _ . Keep ‘em fed and housed and they're just fine.” he lamented, flippantly waved a hand at them. Sans had never been one of the skeletons spreading rumours to avoid those two. He seemed to like them just fine, however he managed that.

The sleepy looking monster glanced to Blue, “You’ve met them right? They’re just some big awkward dudes.” he told him, shrugging his shoulders in a lazy manner. Blue looked a bit put on the spot but he nodded. Razz rolled his eyes. Of course he knew Edge was capable of biting. Hell, if he was supposedly a swapped version of him, then he had even more of a reason to be wary. The only reason he hadn’t “shied away” was because he wouldn’t allow himself to look cowardly in front of a monster he worked with.

He didn’t need to explain himself to Sans, of all people.

He half listened to the conversation from there and decided it wasn’t worse responding to. Blue was mentioning something about how he met them before. Digging through bins and such. Tch, typical, of course his bin wasn’t the first one-

“But, you know, I did learn that they had to fight a lot.” Blue mentioned to Sans, tilted his head with a sad curiosity in his eyes. “To survive…”

…

“I don’t know much about their world, they don’t share much, but that constant state of hunger can’t possibly just be because they’re a  _ little _ hungry, right? I mean, theoretically speaking, if they’ve been starving for years then maybe they don’t know if they’re full or hungry. Maybe they just think food means surviving? It’s kinda interesting when you think about it, cus-”

Razz tuned Blue out again, mulling over what he heard. Starving for years was nothing new, everyone here had dealt with starvation when they were younger. That was a fact Razz was sure wouldn’t change. It was the idea that they’d been hungry enough to go  _ feral _ with food that caught him. Killing over scraps…

“ _ Don’t waste anymore.”  _ Horror had told him that some odd nights ago, when the remains of cherry pie were nothing more than crumbs. And suddenly something clicked in Razz’s mind.

Don’t waste crumbs, because that’s the only food we have.

Razz’s frown deepened at the thought. Perhaps he’d been judging a book too strongly for its cover…?  _ Perhaps. _ But he wasn’t about to loosen up, no matter how much the voice in his head whispered to him otherwise. He couldn’t trust someone like Horror.   
  



	5. Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party had been bad enough, and now Tulip wanted to share a private one with these morons.
> 
> Angel give him strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghegheHGEHEGHJFGH chapter 5 :))) 
> 
> im honestly genuinely caught off guard that so many ppl have read this tbh, the ship isn't exactly pOPULAR but O K 
> 
> THANK U ALL FOR READING THUS FAR

Razz was going to hate this night.

His dearest brother had taken it upon himself to invite over the two very skeletons that Razz really didn’t want to see, and he swore he was trying to take precautions to avoid them yet somehow the fates had decided to make him their little guinea pig for their own sick entertainment. He didn’t appreciate the gesture. 

He’d only heard it in passing while Tulip had called them over the phone, because his brother decided inviting them over during the party a few days ago was a good idea and thus, they’d been going over the plan. Said something about them not eating before coming, so Razz supposed he’d have to make something edible for them. 

Stars, cooking food for a monster that wasn’t his family was going so strongly against his culture it was driving him up the wall. He’d already been flustered and uncomfortable enough when he forced himself to put the basket of cookies in front of their door (only really learning their address thanks to Tulip, who knows how his brother found them but he really wished he could’ve gone about his life without knowing), and now he had to cook them dinner? 

It was moments like these where he wished his brother could cook.

He was just about finished with the food when he heard the surprisingly gentle knock on the door, and who else could it be other than their  _ invited _ guests? Razz let Tulip answer the door this time, and distantly he could hear the conversation through the open kitchen archway.

“I hope you like spaghetti,” his brother spoke softly as he quickly led the other two to the living room. “My brother made it, he’s really good at cooking. Here.” Razz couldn’t see what they were doing, but assumed from the shuffling they were searching through some movies to watch. Razz was glad Tulip decided they’d be doing that instead of forcing conversation, because he’d have nothing to say to those brothers. 

The compliment was appreciated, though. 

There were soft murmurs between the three after that, and Razz decided to stop listening in before he felt like he was some nosy jerk. He was above listening in on conversations, thank you. Eventually, though, he heard Tulip mention he’d be right back and not much later, walked into the kitchen. He helped Razz put the plates on the two trays and picked up the one for the guests, thankfully. Each tray had two plates of spaghetti and two glasses of water. Normally there’d be more exciting drinks for movie nights, but Tulip didn’t want to startle them with new fizzy flavours, and Razz definitely wasn’t interested in scaring them to the point of lashing out.

Besides, Tulip had pointed out something about therapists and food, so keeping it healthy would likely be preferable anyway. They stepped in front of the coffee table and Razz silently set the plates and water down, as well as a jug for refills. 

“There,” Tulip put away the trays and sat on one of the couches with his knees up to his chest. “Are you both comfortable?”

Razz hoped to god they were because the sooner the film started the sooner he could distract himself and pretend they weren’t there. He made his way over to the windows to close the curtains, one of which had a familiar flower pot sat healthily on the sill.

“Do you have any bread?” Gnash blushed as he sat on his hands for whatever reason. “Just- I don’t like wasting, and the sauce is awfully hard to gather, so I like to use bread, if that’s not too much trouble?”

“Thank you.”

Razz paused, perplexed at the response from Horror. What did that have anything to do with what his brother had asked? What Gnash requested? Had Tulip already offered the bread? He looked over just because he was curious, but found that Horror wasn’t even looking at Tulip, who was gone by now to probably get the bread, but instead… him. Or rather, the flower on the sill Razz had just stopped in front of. 

The flower…?

Oh stars, the flower. 

“Don’t mention it.” He forced out tightly as Tulip returned with a good amount of bread for everyone, and then played the film.

Of course Razz kept the flower, because why wouldn’t he burn it the second he had the chance? Tulip made a comment about how  _ nice _ they were with giving him the flower, an offering of peace. Razz didn’t know flower language all that much, but was pretty sure that poppies symbolized death. A lovely gift indeed.

Or maybe it was just a pretty flower in their eyes and they weren’t aware of the meaning. Either way, Tulip wanted him to take care of it. They were nice enough to offer, may as well leave him to do the rest and water the plant in a timely schedule, and now Horror thought he genuinely cared about it? Please.

He didn’t, it was just a flower, a polite gift and the only reason it was still sitting there was because his brother had grown attached to it. His attention shifted back to the film, just in time for Tulip to pick up his plate and slowly eat the pasta. Razz supposed he’d just eat his own later down the line, perhaps the halfway point. That was usually the best time to start eating for him.

The moment Tulip had started eating, though, the other two jumped for the food quickly. Where Gnash was at least eating at a decent pace, even if he was shoving in large bites he at least wasn’t making a show of it. Horror, on the other hand, was probably trying to choke himself.

Razz had been startled out of his thoughts when his peripherals caught sight of Horror’s intake. He was trying to get it all down his gullet as fast as he could, like it was going to be taken from him at any point. Chomping it down like it was going to be his last meal, and suddenly the teeth on his face looked sharper, so much more dangerous. They cut through the spaghetti cleanly, and though he tried to tell himself that spaghetti wasn’t all that hard to chew to begin with, his eyes insisted they were seeing things differently.

In a weird, very confusing way, though, he was almost impressed by the lack of mess. Anyone deserved a nod of the hat to that, eating rapidly with no mess and little sound was a skill all to itself. Horror did a weirdly good job. The sight was still sickening, had him lose his appetite, but he hated it more that he was almost fascinated by it.

He quickly turned his attention back to the film, still in his battle body because no thanks. He wasn’t about to dress down for them. It was bad enough he was feeding them, getting changed into something less protective would kill him. It also meant he couldn’t curl into the chair, which was fine. He hadn’t curled into a ball in a long time, making oneself look smaller made them look more vulnerable. Razz wasn’t the tallest monster you’d meet, he couldn’t afford coming across as any weaker. The way he carried himself and stood his ground was  _ everything, _ and sometimes, that still wasn’t enough.

He envied how the rest of the monsters in the room were so tall, so intimidating. If his brother wasn’t so forsakenly sweet he’d definitely get a few monsters cowering in their boots without even trying. Horror and Gnash managed to do it easily. It frustrated him, but he didn’t let the anger last. Their bones had thickened due to LV, it was Razz’s own fault that he couldn’t muster the intent to hurt. He barely had enough to keep him controlled when faced with his brother’s hurt or the execution of monsters before his eyes. If these two had managed to bypass that cowardice to survive, then it only made Razz look like the fool.

His thoughts were cut off once again from a particularly loud slurp from Horror, and his eyes carried over without his want. Apparently, discarded pie tins weren’t the only thing he would shamelessly lick clean. The plates weren’t spared as his blood red tongue gathered the last of the sauce. Alright, well, Razz was trying his damn best not to come across as rude by turning his nose up in disgust. Tulip didn’t so much as blink at the vulgar behaviour.

He didn’t understand how his brother managed, in their world eating like that was considered rude. Sure, eating all food you’d been given was common courtesy, but with manners like those? He took a deep breath. He could do this, this was fine. The film would end and then they’d leave. This was doable. Just… forty minutes left. Just had to wait for twenty minutes twice. As childish as that was, he knew it was really the only thing that’d get him through this.

With the first twenty minutes gone, Razz decided to finally take his plate and eat. Stars forbid he leave it too long and they get angry. He didn’t want another incident of food waste. Razz’s bites were small and slow, carefully twirled the fork and chewed, kept his mouth closed until all the food had been swallowed. Like any decent monster  _ should. _

The remaining sauce was not something Razz had the room to finish, and he didn’t feel like making a mess of himself. Instead, he lowered it down to the table and used a napkin to start cleaning his mouth. Why was the sauce so messy? 

“Are you going to finish that, Cherry?” a blank voice rumbled out. “I will, if you won’t.” 

Cherry.

Razz stiffened at the name, the napkin still against his mouth as his eyes widened a little. What? Where the hell had Horror heard of that? Had someone been calling him Cherry? Did he get mixed up with another skeleton? No, that couldn’t make any sense, none of the skeletons at the party were called Cherry. Even the one that hadn’t showed up, his name was marginally different to Cherry.

He slowly turned to face the skeleton, almost missed the rest of what he’d said. “My name,” he started coldly. “Is Razz, and I’d appreciate you sticking to that and that alone.”

Where on Earth had he gotten Cherry from?

The film was close to ending by now, and really Razz had hardly paid attention to it. Couldn’t recall if it was a comedy or an action, Horror had been distracting him throughout it and that fact alone pissed him off. “Do whatever you want.” He scoffed and looked back at the film, telling himself that so long as he was at least looking at the screen, his brain might get that stupid face out of his head. “Just don’t make a mess.” 

Obviously he wouldn't, given how shockingly neat he’d been with his own plate, and that plate had a lot more food than the one he was asking for, but he supposed he was winning something in some way by saying it. Childish, and he wasn’t sure what or why he wanted to win in the first place. Horror wasn’t worth his time no matter what his brother did. 

Another thing he didn’t want to agree to, giving food from his very own plate to Horror. His soul threw an utter fit in his ribs and he didn’t blame it. He ignored how the skeleton snatched the plate up with too much grace for a guy of his size, and he sat back down to enjoy his sauce with a piece of bread he grabbed from the table.

“Never got your name, Cherry pie.” he tacked on, completely ignoring his order because of course he did. Razz’s eye twitched, and suddenly the nickname made a lot more sense, but Horror’s refusal to use his chosen name only left him bubbling with anger. ‘Cherry Pie’?? A stupid nickname. If anything it sounded like something you’d name a-

A…

…

He needed space.

The second the credits rolled in Razz jumped to his feet and grabbed all the plates. Three of them wiped to give the illusion of cleanliness, but knowing they were full of saliva,  _ his _ saliva in particular made him sick. He didn’t waste time rushing to the kitchen in order to clean them. Distantly he could hear Tulip engaged in conversation with Gnash about the film, likely wanting to make him feel included. 

Tulip was the kind of monster that liked to listen to others, had a genuine interest in hearing about their hobbies, likes, dislikes, stories. He memorised those facts and would keep them in mind for whenever it was important. It was a skill Razz couldn’t understand. He used the escape to the kitchen as a chance to wash the plates in the sink rather than put them in the dishwasher, because putting them in there only meant he’d be back in the living room sooner.

He prayed they’d leave soon.

  
  



End file.
